Jen's first time
by coral crayon 26
Summary: Hi, this is my first story so it's not going to be perfect, if you have any recommendations i'll he happy to read them, I only do animated characters, mostly women okay, ENJOY.
Jen walked down to the usual table at the mall, both groggy and having a very odd grin on her face. "what happened to you last night" Caitlin said. "it was the best night of my life". Jen softly stated. "what happened?" Caitlin questioned. Jen sat down and after sipping some coffee. "you know my new boyfriend tony". Caitlin eyes widened slowly, "yaaah". "We slept together". Caitlin shouted in shock" WHAT". " yep, it all happened last night".

FLASHBACK

Friday night, Jen walked home from work, " jenny your friend tony came over, were heading out for a

party at the mclain's, well be back later, don't get in trouble", Jen's mom said ' don't worry about your

brothers, there at the lodge, love you goodnight".

Jen was alone with tony, which made her happy all over, she needed some time away from the boys and what better time then when she was home alone with her boyfriends. As jen walked up to her room, she kept thinking about what she was going to do with tony. Makeout, watch a movie, dinner, and more making out. What jen was going to get would be even better. As jen walked into her room, she saw her 6'1 boyfriend with a thick figure, skinny, light brown hair, perfect teeth, and soon she would discover, very well en dowed, and as soon as jen closed her door, their fate would be sealed.

"Hey babe, great to see you" he stated, looking into each others eyes. "So tony, what should we do, dinner, movie, or we..., before she knew it they were kissing , hard. Jen could feel the world slow down as her hormones were making her feel good.

'jen, I think that its time we finally went that final step", and Jen knew exactly what that meant.

"Are you sure?", jen stated with fear and lust in her eyes"yes jen, I am."

And with that, they slowly began to undress, tony went first.

He started with his shirt, his belt, pants, undershirt, and just stood there in his briefs with a giant bulge that would rip them to shreds if it was any bigger, which only excited jen even more as she knew that what was in those briefs was all for her.

Aren't you going to take them off, Jen asked, trying to be seductive.

I just wanted to see the look on your face before you see the show, tony said with the most cocky smirk

you'd ever see in your life.

And finally, he slid his boxers off, he had to pull hard do to his length, and was now fully naked in front of jen, who stared at aw at the person who would become her first lover.

His body was well crafted, having firm muscles, a small but strong six pack, slim figure, well toned leg muscles, completely shaven "area", and Huge well and dow 8 inch member(I'm not doing this because I am gay, but so the girls having something to okay, okay) .

Jen was speechless at his practically perfect figure, and didn't move until tony snapped her out of her trance

"Jen, its your turn", tony whispered seductively.

"Oh, uh yah right", jen stuttered.

She started to reach for her jacket zipper, but just couldn't, she was just so nervous. Even though it was just the two of them, she just felt very uncomfortable being buck naked in front of another "under dressed" person, yah she never fully got over that time jonesy saw her in the buff, but she had never let on to it.

She was about to burst into tears and run out of the room, but right before she could make a run for it, tony grabbed her in for a deep passionate kiss. It felt warm and soft, like a hug from your mom when your scared of the lightning storm when you were 7.

"Jen, I know that this is odd for you, especially with that scenario with your step step brother. But trust me, I will give unmatchable pleasure if you give me the chance, and besides its just the two of us, Tony genuinely stated.

After hearing his sweet little speech, jen gave in, and started her goal into getting stark naked.

She started slowly, not wanting to go to fast. She first unzipped her jacket , slipped her shirt off, pulled down her socks and skirt. She stopped for a bit, nervous as all she had left was her bra and thong, yes she weres a thong, her cheeks need to breath. She was a bit nervous, but once she saw tonys face, and "pleasure rod", she took a breath and unclipped her bra. She slid off the bra, revealing her well toned double D breasts and slid off her panties revealing both her firm and soft butt, and her private and completely shaven "hole".( I'm not swearing in this, got it.)

There she was, completely naked, in front of her boyfriend, with nothing but a cute little smile.

"Well, here I am, completely naked, nothing but nude, in the buff, my birthday suit, nice, naughty, and naked, completely, and shamelessly all natural." jen said, happy about how she felt.

She felt good without her clothes on, feeling less constricted, free, feeling a nice and cool breeze that perked her dark nipples, and the feeling of being naughty since she was stark naked in her own house.

"how do you feel?" tony asked. "nude and naughty", jen grinned devilishly.

The two then walked over and climbed into jen's bed, which felt cool and cozy against their bare skin, and they started to make out so passionately that it would make cupid blush. They played around for a bit, with tony squeezing her breasts, licking her nipples, and feeling down her soft body, and jen was moaning loudly all the way.

Then tony started to move down the bed, :"What are you doing" ,jen muttered

"Getting a closer look", tony stated, and kept moving down until he reached jen's most private area.

(Psyche, yah i'm not going that far with it, that type of sexual content is honestly disgusting, so i'm skipping it, if you want to read something like this, please don't ask me.)

After tony caused jen's cave to flood, he moved up and looked deep into Jen's beautiful eyes. They gave eachother a caring look and they knew it was finally time. Tony took his rod and guided it slowly inside of Jen. He kept going until he hit Jen's barrier. Jen gave tony a knod and gripped the bed tightly in preparation. With one quick thrust, we broke right threw her and made her a virgin no more.

AHHHHHHHHHHH, Jen screamed so loud you swear she broke a glass.

JEN, you okay, tony said

' yah, ill be fine just give me a minute, jen said through her tears and gritted teeth.

After about 5 minutes Jen had stopped crying and gave tony a peck on the cheek

'i'm ready, jen said

'You sure?, tony asked, still worried about her.

Jen simply replied by rapping her legs tightly around his waist so he couldn't get out, even if he wanted to.

Taking that as a yes Tony began thrusting slowly. He felt how tight and soft Jen was, and it felt great. The harder he thrusted the more her more her boobs jiggles like an earthquake. Jen had been moaning so much that she woke her neighbor's dog. She kept her legs tightly around his waist since she didn't want this magnificent feeling to end. After about 12 minutes he started to slow down. Jen didn't want the feeling to stop so she flipped him over.

Now jen was on top and was ready to deliver Tony the most pleasure of his entire life.

'Now it's my turn to bring the fun", Jen said, full of determination and pleasure.

She thrusted both faster and harder to the point where the bed was rocking and banging on the wall.

Tony felt insane pressure on his shaft which felt unbearable, but the pleasure was so good that he didn't care. In the heat of the moment, Tony grabbed Jen's butt and squeezed her cheeks hard. It felt amazing and he noticed. He kept squeezing and even started to massage her righteous rump like it was his job.

He then started to move up and was massaging her breasts. Her double-Ds were so soft that it was like heaven.

Then Jen started to feel something, a tingly feeling in her cave, which meant it was almost time.

'Tony, i'm so close'.

'me to"

With one more final thrust, they had both reached their climax's, Jen collapsed on Tony's hard chest as he felt their juices flooding her cave and leaking onto her hips.

"That was amazing Tony" jen said half drowsy

"Yes it was, I love you Jen". Tony said, about to pass out.

"I love you to", Jen said, and they both passed passed out in eachother's arms. Unaware of them passing out, Jen fell onto Tony with her boobs falling on Tony's face. Tony's member was still inside of Jen so they were experiencing pleasure even through their sleep.

PRESENT DAY

"wow Jen, I am so jealous", Caitlan said

" It was amazing, granted my "bits and pieces" are kind of sore but it was worth it". Jen said, still kind of graugy.

"And guess what". Jen said with a great big grin

"What", caitlan said,

"Were going at it again, tonight". Jen said with a satisfying smile.


End file.
